The Boy in The Green Cloak
by imaginingdragons13
Summary: Kammie Hoffman was a 17 year old Junior starting high school in a new school called Trost High School. She has strange dreams of a different past life and struggles with it. But soon, she finds the man that haunts her dreams in real life, as well as others. Levi/Rivaille x OC, Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction, reincarnation
1. Him

Ch.1 Him

_My heart rushed as I held the straps on my horse tightly, looking and turning my head around incessantly where I saw nothing but trees. I kept hearing big steps and some flares going on; red. Oh god. I raced out of the woods into the planes and many started yelling but I couldn't decipher what they were saying exactly. I looked to my right. Now I know why._

_A deviant titan._

_It was dashing quite quickly, not towards me but near me, heading to the southern part of the formation. I shot a black flare. Others did too and I slowed my horse._

"_Come on Midnight, just a little longer", I told her and I headed south, racing furiously as others were riding their horses past me. I saw the blond man, whom looked more superior and older, yell things to us but I couldn't quite hear what he said. But I somehow knew what to do. We approached the deviant, and soon other giant titans were showing up, varying in sizes. I got off Midnight, praying she'll stay alive after this, and took 2 blades out and shot my 3D maneuver gear at a small deviant titan, slashing its nape. A clean shot. At first it felt right, I felt hope. But something was going wrong. There was clouds, and a sudden downpour fell onto the earth, creating a dense fog where I had not much visibility. I lost track of the squad, I didn't know where else to run. I luckily found midnight and got on her._

"_Come on just a bit longer", I yelled, wishing I could find my squad. I couldn't see anything. Why the fuck did it have to rain now?_

_I started hearing screams. Screams of death and fear. My eyes widened. I saw a giant head within the clouds, and a red mist. Oh god, why the fuck.._

_I got off the horse, tried to latch myself onto the titan. I felt it grip and I got myself on the back of it. And for a few moments, I saw all the blood, all the titans devouring some of the soldiers. I felt lost. I slashed the neck of the titan and I felt it collapse when I felt myself being lifted up by large force. By my cables of my gear…_

"_Oh god no!", one of my swords slipped from my hands from the hard rain as I slashed through the cables with the other, without thinking, freeing myself. I was falling. I was falling from at least 30 meters from the air. My cables were fucked. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Witin these few seconds, I saw a giant hand approach me. No…not here. Please not here._

_A figure dashed forward, almost summer salting at a flashing speed in the air, slashing the hand clean, and it grabbed me as it swung with its maneuver gear onto another titans back. I held him, judging by how the body structure felt, it was clearly a male. He had a white cravat on, but blowing furiously under the cloak. I gripped onto him. He felt warm. He felt safe. I looked up slowly, seeing his face, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes were grey and dark, his dark black hair blowing wet from the rain and showing the undercut, he looked young. _

_This was humanity's strongest soldier.._

"CIGARRETTE SMOKE DANCES BACK IN THE WINDOW AND I CAN SEE THE HAZE ON THE DOME LIGHT"

I opened my eyes, facing my phone flashing "wake up" playing this The Wonder Years song a bit too loud. I quickly shuffled my arm out the sheets and turned my alarm off and looked around. My room; the white walls, the random clothes pile in the corner, my desk and laptop. I tried to get myself together after the dream I awoke from, which seemed relevant to the other dreams I've been having since I was 6. Dreaming about titans and soldiers in green cloaks, specifically the boy with the passive look in his eyes. I always wondered why I always dreamed of him, why I dreamed of a world that probably never existed..

"KAMMIE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE. COME EAT BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. Ugh, first day of Junior year of high school at a new school since I moved. Trost High School. Heh, why does that sound familiar? I quickly put on my uniform, my socks and shoes, put my hair up in a ponytail, then letting it come undone and deciding to keep it down, and grabbed my schoolbag and phone. My mother was in the kitchen humming some song, and my dad was on his laptop with a cup of coffee. I greeted them as I got some eggs and bacon and chowed them down without sitting down. My dad looked up.

"Hey Kammie, pay attention and please don't get on your phone like last semester. You don't know how many times we've had to get your phone from the teachers after school"

"I know dad, I know" , I spoke, a bit annoyed when he reminded me of it. I wasn't going to get on my phone again, I learned how to have self control this year. My mom came and kissed my cheek.

"Have a good day at school sweetie, you're gonna be late so go now", my mom handed me my lunch bag. I hugged and thanked my lovely mother, and got outside and on my bike and rode off. The school wasn't super far, just a few blocks away. As soon as I saw the crowds of students, my stomach started getting tingly and my palms got sweaty. Ugh. The struggle of going into a new school and make "friends", which I didn't have back at my old high school. Hmm, maybe this will be starting fresh for me. I set my bike at a bike spot, and looked at my schedule walking towards the front of the school. Well I got Chemistry Honors, Trigonometry, Dance, English Literature AP, and Music/Chorus class. Sweet…I think. I smiled to myself as I felt a giant thud on my head. Books fell. I looked at the books with my face burning, and looked down at a guy's chest wearing the uniform.

"Tch, you made me drop all my books. Thanks alot", I shivered slightly, the way he spoke seemed so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time. It was like déjà vu for me. Confused, I got down to pick up a Chemistry book, and I saw his hands. I looked up at him. His furrowed eyebrows, his slanted dark eyes, his dark black hair styled in an undercut. He…I've seen him before..

"I…" I stared at him and he raised a brow slightly.

"I suggest you not getting high on your first day of school, unless you want to get your ass kicked by the administration" he spoke calmly but reassuringly, picking his books and grabbing the chemistry book that I picked up. He started walking away, towards the building I was heading to. I kept watching him walk away, his figure reminding me of something, of someone. As I approached my classroom, it suddenly hit me. Chills were sent down my spine as I entered the room, my eyes falling directly to the same guy I bumped into minutes ago. It's him..

The guy from my dreams…


	2. Anxiety

Ch.2 Anxiety

_Holy shit..no way!_

I was practically in shock standing in the classroom staring at this dude that looked like the guy from my dreams. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was just a fragment of my imagination. Maybe I'm just desperate to find who he is. Ugh maybe I am high, but then again I don't smoke at all. I didn't even notice the teacher looking at me oddly.

"Ahh, don't be nervous now girl, take a seat anywhere you like" I broke my stare and I looked at her and smiled nervously. She looked really nerdy, but quirky. She had brown hair, round glasses and a wide smile. I swear for a second she looked like someone I knew but I guess I am confusing her with another teacher. I didn't really take it much into thought. I apologized and sat in the back of the room, staring at the guy, who was scratching his head and on his phone. If only I knew his name. Probably in roll call, I'll know his name for sure. I took out my notebooks not taking my stare away from the boy. His hair was neatly cut under his longer hair, it looked perfect. Just like the man I would see. I opened my notebook and wrote the date, and stared at the blank sheet. I forget what he was in my dreams, he was some sort of leader. But then I remembered calling him _humanity's strongest soldier_. Hmm…a soldier. I glanced at the boy again. He looked nothing like a soldier, just like a typical student. He didn't look flimsy tho, he looked kind of athletic. 

Maybe he's just a sports guy and im confusing him with the guy from my dreams.

"Alright students, welcome to Chemistry 1A! I am your instructor Dr. Zoe and this will be the instruction part, the lab will be taught by Dr. Bentley…"

I stared at the board when suddenly I got a flashback.

"_HANJI! God dammit stop getting close to the titan!", a man yelled at a woman who was completely aroused at being so close to an abnormal titan. I was staring at her back but I could see she was sporting a ponytail. _

"_Oi, shitglasses, stop being a maniac and get to the point", a deep voice in back of me spoke. A familiar but more different voice, since he sounded a bit louder. The woman turned around. The round glasses, the brown hair, the wide smile…_

I gasped, a bit too loud in class. People turned around towards me, and my face was getting too hot. The guy I bumped into this morning was staring at me as well. Fuck fuck fuck

"Is there something wrong? Did I scare you with the part about the Lab Practical at the end of the semester? Ahh don't sweat it miss, just ask for help and take good notes", she smiled, exactly like the woman from my flashback. Ugh. I fake smiled as she was going through the syllabus, my smile turning into a frown. For the past 11 years, ive had these strange dreams and flashbacks. I thought I may be crazy, maybe having some sort of mental illness. Or maybe I just have a very good keen imagination. I just always wondered why the fuck I was so different from everyone else. And why the fuck me? Why do all of the sudden, the people in my dreams start to come to life in real life. Maybe I was reincarnated? HAHA, as if…that shit isn't real..

"Ok, enough of the syllabus, its time for roll call", She looked out the door to see if any students were coming. "Ok…no students, everyone is here? Good, now lets see". She shuffled through some pages on her clipboard. "Ok, period 1 there we go, Michael Abrerra?...ok here… Emily Acacia…ok here…Levi Ackerman?"

I stared at the boy, who rose his hand up. My heart raced. Why was my heart racing. And Ackerman? I never heard of that last name…but his first name. Levi..

"Levi.." I silently repeated the name, feeling the familiarity on my tongue. I felt like throwing up at this point, I don't know what was wrong with me but I was getting anxiety from it. I just wanted to go home but I needed to get through this fucking first day of school.

"Maria Garcia?...not here…"

My mind was racing. I mean, if clearly those two people knew me, they would have said something to me, like 'Hey I know you' or some bullshit like that right? They haven't said anything at all. Maybe it's all in my fucking head. Maybe I'm possessed with another soul. Maybe…reincarnation is real..

I should really slap my fucking face now.

"Kammie Hoffman?..", I raised my hand slightly.

"Oh, hehe you're the nervous girl, glad to see you're more calm", she continued onto the list and I sighed, a bit relieved that I didn't look like a total sociopath with these numerous thoughts going on in my mind like razor blades being stabbed into my skull. I needed to get my mind of it, or else I would get another panic attack. And panic attacks are bad. Despite me having panic attacks because of my anxiety, panic attacks from me thinking about my dreams and flashbacks are way worse, and I don't want to pass out in front of everyone again. Dr. Zoe finished up the roll call and she went to her desk, taking a stack of papers in her hand.

"Ok, now we will be assigned groups *class groans* ahh did I say that wrong? I meant you all will get into groups, whichever person, it doesn't matter just as long as it's a pair of two *some yays * just get into groups of two and find a partner!" Her voice got louder as the class started shuffling around, and she counted, smiling because I guess we were an even amount of students. Man, fuck this I hate being in partners. Simply because I didn't know ANYONE at this school yet and I don't feel like talking today. I stared nervously at the other students who already had partners. Soon everone was seated and the two people left were me and…Levi. Are you serious?

"Levi, go sit with Kammie over there", I'm surprised how fast this woman memorized our names. Levi got up silently and calmly getting his schoolbag and notebook and sat next to me in the same calm fashion . Dr. Zoe handed the papers and some people started talking already.

"Icebreakers people! Get to know your partner! Because this person will also be your lab partner for the year", some people were saying a bunch of "yes!" and other girls squealed. And me, well, I gulped and stared at Levi. This guy was making me nervous, but not like a stranger encounter type of nervous. A different kind of nervous.

"I already saw you this morning" he said, his voice deep but still youngish sounding. I stared at him with my mouth kind of open and blinked. He was looking and reading the papers that were passed to us.

"Um…my name is..Kammie", I said, he looked up, then looked back down at the paper.

"The clumsy twat that bumped into me this morning? Yeah, nice to meet you", I got a bit annoyed how he was talking, but not really annoyed at that reason, mostly because this felt so familiar that I couldn't get my mind into it. It was making me frustrated.

"I'm sorry, ok, I didn't mean to", I spoke. He sighed.

"Ok, we're supposed to complete this activity. I guess there's supplies up in that desk. I'll get them", he got up and walked into the crowd of students in the front. Well fuck man.

My first day and I'm already socializing with this guy.


	3. I Shit You Not

_**Author's note: Omg I already got some faves and follows. Thank you TuT I'm not much of a good writer but I like doing it :D Just a heads up, my OC has a bit of a pottymouth xD Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**_

Ch.3 I Shit You Not

Class wasn't so bad, except for the awkward silence between Levi and I. my next class was Trig, so as soon as class ended I packed my stuff and walked out. As I was trying to look for my class, I was starting to feel a bit lost. This damn school is too fucking big.

"Ugh class starts in 3 minutes oh my God" I mumbled to myself.

"hey! Class is this way". I heard his voice and turned around, seeing Levi standing a few feet behind me. I stared for a bit and started walking towards him and he turned around and walked as I followed.

"You have Trig too? With Mr. Smith?", I asked him. He kept staring up ahead without looking at me.

"Yeah, now hurry if you don't want to be late" he kept walking. What the hell, I have him in another class? Well this is going to get interesting.

I walked into the classroom and I sat in the middle of the classroom. I expected Levi to sit somewhere else but he sat right next to me. He crossed his arms and leaned back with the stoic stare in his face.I somehow knew he would do that.

"There's the teacher. Pay attention", he said quietly. I obeyed. Usually I would tell anyone who gives me orders to fuck off but for some reason I obeyed him. This seemed too familiar. Fuck man, this is like trying to remember a song title.

The teacher was a blond haired, tall, well-built guy. I couldn't see his face though because his back was faced to us. He was writing stuff on the board. When he turned around, I almost shit myself.

"Oi, what's wrong?" I heard Levi ask. I stared wide eyed at the man up front. The way his blond hair was combed, the thick eyebrows, he…he…

"Good morning class, and welcome to Trigonometry, or Pre Calculus as I should say haha", he started talking and handing out papers . I shit you not, he looks like the guy that was riding the horse…in my dream. Oh I'm going completely mental aren't I? I raised my hand.

"Oh yes, miss?", Mr. Smith glanced over at me. I shook, especially because of how he was looking at me.

_You know me don't you? If you knew me, and if Levi knew me, and if Dr. Zoe knew me, then you wouldn't treat me like a stranger. Come on, stop fucking around its scaring me._

"May I use the restroom?" I asked. _What the hell why didn't you ask? Are you scared?_

"Sure", he smiled and I quickly walked out the classroom. Well not really walk, more like run out. I went to the girl's restroom and turned the faucet on and wet my face and took a good look in the mirror. My left eye was twitching; my hair was kinda scrunched up in the back. I ran my hand through it pushing my wet bangs back. I needed to calm down. I felt scared and confused. I never seen these people before, err met them, and I'm acting like I know them. Am I crazy to think that?

Why are these people suddenly popping in my life, and why now?

I took a deep breath. Maybe I should just play it cool and wait because if I say something like "I see you in my dreams" they will have me go to some mental institution or have a restraining order on me. And for some reason…I didn't want to be far from them.

I need to befriend them; no matter how bad I am at making friends. I have to befriend Levi and get to know him. I sighed. Sighed because of how confused I felt, knowing that I knew Levi but I didn't, and it was fucking me up. No, focus Kamila, focus. Don't think about the dreams, think about REAL LIFE. The present. That was my cue to go back to the class.

As I got inside, Mr. Smith already started lecture, and the students minus Levi who was writing something down, were looking at me like I murdered someone.

"Ahh you're back, Kammie is it? The one that went out, I already took roll call", he said. I nodded and walked back to my seat. Mr. Smith was talking about algebra 2 and all this crap I knew already, so I decided to take a glance at Levi. He was sitting up, staring at the board and writing. His eyes switched on to me, oh fuck. I looked away quickly.

"Oi brat, stop staring like you've never seen a male student before and get to work", he said quietly, but still with the seriousness in his voice.

"I know this stuff already", I replied.

"Ohh ok, what are the trigonometric identities?" I wrote down the Sine, Cosine, and Tangent identities on his notebook. "Ehh, not bad", he said, with the same stoic expression on his face.

"I know math, see. Wuuut, math city bitch, math math city bitch, 10 and 10 e—"

"Tch, shut up", I looked at him and thought he would be laughing but he was not. And since when did I joke around in front of someone so comfortably?

"Ok, do these problems with the person next to you, I'll give you guys *looks at the clock on the wall* 5 minutes, ok?" Mr Smith sat down and opened his laptop, and I turned to Levi.

"So…uh Levi. Do you have friends?" I said. He was busy copying the questions on the board.

"We need to finish these questions", he mumbled. I sighed.

"We can work and talk at the same time you know, unless you can't multitask", I stared at him and he continued writing. I copied the questions on my own notebook and started talking again.

"What kind of music do you like?", oh god I'm sounding desperate aren't I?

"I like rock, and metal, some pop punk and classic rock", He said, still in the same bored sounding voice. Wow, he likes the same stuff as me.

"I like that kind of music too", I said smiling. He glared at me for like 4 seconds, did this "hmm" sound, and looked back into his paper.

"Do the questions we're running out of time", he said. I groaned a bit, and did the rest of the questions. For the rest of class, we went through the questions step by step with some students asking for help and all that nonsense. I glanced at Levi and he was sketching something on his notebook. It looked like a coat of arms, with wings on them. And again, I felt the familiarity deep in my mind as I stared at it, and I started looking at my own fingers.

_Remember the dream: their cloaks, had a coat of arms. But I don't remember the wings on it. It was all a blur._

I rubbed my eyes. I was getting too frustrated again. I was also getting hungry. At least they'll be one more period and I'll be having lunch.

Mr. Smith assigned us a light homework, and the bell rung. As I was walking out the classroom and looked at my schedule, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Levi.

"I'll meet you at the little bench by the mural during lunch. I don't have this next class with you so just find me there", he said, giving me that cold stare. I nodded, a bit confused, not knowing why I was nodding and actually being ok with it. I don't even know where the mural is at, but I'll try and find it.

"Oh, and no. I don't have friends"


	4. You're Weird

_**Author's note: I need food ;-; ok this chapter was kinda all over the place but yeah xD and Kammie sort of reminds me of Taiga from Toradora, like how small she is and has brown hair, except Kammie is a red head xD but yeah. I do not own the song "This is War" or "Remembering Sunday" and I don't own All Time low and 30 Seconds to Mars yada yada /.\ ok enjoy!**_

Ch. 4 You're Weird

During my dance class (or as the instructor calls it "interpretive dancing") I couldn't stop thinking about Levi, and how I'm supposed to meet him during lunch. I was a bit surprised that he invited me to lunch instead of avoiding me. Maybe he wants to tell me something? Maybe he just wants to be friends with me? I looked at myself through the mirror of the classroom, which was a big dance hall with a wooden floor, and a huge mirror in front of us. We were all dressed in our yoga looking clothes, since the requirements were already sent to me during the summer via email from the school. We were all doing warm ups and all I did though was think about my whole situation.

I wonder which class Levi was in right now. I would ask him during lunch time but im too nervous.

Ugh, speaking about nervous, I'm nervous as balls. My stomach was tossing a turning and every time I looked at the clock, ticking closer to lunchtime, my heart skipped a beat. It's not like I liked Levi, although yeah I have some sort of interest in him, it just freaks me out that I've seen his features already, kind of knowing him already. But I already swore to myself to push all that behind and save it for later. Yup, just stash everything away and freak out about it in the loneliness of my room.

"Ok girls we're gonna do some stretches, will really tighten your legs..", I was spacing out again and all I did was copy all the movements the girls were doing. Well the girls and the one guy in the class. Some dude with freckles I don't know his name really. Time passed by like damn bullet going by, and I was in the lockers pulling up my tights. Oh god oh god oh god. I was shaking, well trembling while putting on my clothes. Five more minutes until the lunch bell rings, and I meet Levi. I pulled up my skirt and put on my Mary Jane styled shoes, which were fucking tiny since I had tiny size 4 feet. I guess it makes sense when you're only 4'11. I grabbed my stuff and practically ran into the mirror and looked to see if I looked stupid. Nope, I look fine. And I walked outside. The bell rung, just in time. HOLY MOTHERFUCKING CHEESEBALLS maybe music will calm me down.

I put on my headphones and started playing. Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, heading through the crowd of students looking for the damn mural. I went around the cafeteria and found it kind of in back of the cafeteria. There wasn't many people around this area except in the distance some guys under a tree laughing and chatting. Levi wasn't even here yet. I sighed and sat on the bench, a bit shaky. Maybe singing will calm me down? I always used singing as a coping method for calming myself from acute anxiety situations. That's the reason why I chose to be in a music/chorus class this year. I loved to sing and play guitar and piano.

"Forgive me im trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?"

I was singing a bit quietly, but then I started singing a bit louder, but not too loud for the whole damn campus to hear, but just to myself. Ah him starting to feel better already. I paused for a bit because I forgot the damn lyrics. I started taking out my lunch that my mom packed me and started singing again.

"…and out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world, from so many thousands of feet off the ground"

"You sing pretty good"

"Ahh!", I stopped and shook as I stared at Levi who was holding his lunch, the same stoic expression on his face but then he raised a brow. I guess my blushing was a bit obvious. I quickly ripped my headphones out and put away my ipod.

"Ohh ahh its y-you", I stuttered. He made that tch sound and sat next to me. He poked his straw through his coconut water box.

"Nothing to be nervous in singing. I sing too", He said, expressionless. He took a bite on his sandwich and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He sings? I want to hear..

"Sing, I want to hear!", I said kinda grinning. He looked at me and I ate my chips.

"Do you know 30 Seconds to Mars?", he asked, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. I nodded my head and he took a bite of his sandwich, not saying anything for almost two minutes. So I guess that's a no?

"A warning to the people, the good and the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war", he sang with his eyes closed, his voice…my god, sounds almost exactly like Jared Leto but in his own voice, if that made sense. His voice was soothing, perfect pitch, with the hint of raspiness. I didn't realize that I was fangirling deep down inside my girly ass heart.

"W-whoa", I stared wide eyed at him and he just continued eating his sandwich like nothing happened. I hid my face because my cheeks started feeling warm. Ugh what the fuck, I'm here to make friends not to fangirl. I drank water and looked up as I calmed down. We were both quiet and I broke the silence.

"How many classes do I have you in?" I asked him. He shrugged, and took out his schedule from his pocket. He then handed it to me and got a hand sanitizer out, cleaned his hands with it, and got his sandwich again and started eating. Whoa, he's a germaphobe.

I looked at his schedule: Ackerman, Levi R, grade: 11, English state exam: Proficient, Math state exam: Advanced, science state exam: Advanced. Dang, he's smart as hell.

"You're smart as hell", I repeated. He just "hmm"ed and continued eating. I then saw his schedule. We had almost all classes together, except for dance. I gulped. This has to be a coincidence right?

"Oh, we have almost all our classes together….how nice", I said, nervously. He finished his sandwich and drank his coconut water, then took his schedule from me.

"yeah, I get to see your bratty face around more often", he said. I looked at him annoyed and I could of sworn that he smirked just a bit.

"You're really weird you know that?", I asked him jokingly.

"So are you", he said, and he was flipping through his notebook and looked at the sketch he was drawing in class earlier today.

"That's a nice drawing, what is it exactly?", I asked, getting curious. He looked up and I met his grey eyes.

"Just a made up coat of arms", he said. I frowned a bit, because I somehow expected a better answer than that. In that moment, I got another flashback.

_The green cloak, the back of the green cloak. It has, feathers? No- Wings? They're wings? Wings of justice….wings of…freedom._

I blinked back into reality, jolting a bit, realizing that Levi was holding my shoulders, a bit wide eyed at me, looking…worried? He suddenly returned to his same frown.

"Oi, you were spacing out or something, I thought you were being possessed by a demon"

"Wh—what?" I asked groggily.

"I kept repeating your name and shook you and you mumbled "wings of freedom" ", he said, he started looking down and the drawing. Then he closed the notebook.

I wanted to ask him. I wanted to ask if he knew about this too. If I knew about him, if he knew me. If all this shit was real. But I was scared, I don't know why I was scared, but I needed answers, I needed them now.

Just as I was opening my mouth, the bell rung.

"ok, lets go to class"


	5. Jaeger

_**Author's note: Ah im back, I had to take a day to write this and kind of structure it if that makes sense, plus I had a bit of problems at home, but I'm ok now c: OK, on with the chapter n-n Thanks for the faves and follows ;u; Sorry if this chapter is all over the place ;^;**_

Ch.5 Jaeger

I followed Levi into the class, which was English Literature AP, and the class was already crowded as fuck. I saw a few kids that caught my eyes; a blond boy with big blue eyes, an oriental girl with jet black hair (she's really pretty) and a long faced looking guy with dirty blond hair and with an undercut like Levi's, except his hair was just spiky and messy. I don't really know why they stood out the most to me from the entire class, probably because they were sitting in the front. There was a sign up sheet on the teacher's desk where everyone was singing at so we signed our names and we decided to sit in the middle. The blond boy turned around.

"Hey Levi!", he called. His voice sounded pretty high. Awe, he hasn't hit puberty yet, hmmm he looks too young.

"Tch, freshmen brats. I don't know why they want to talk with a junior like me", he said silently, but in a dry tone. I looked at him.

"Are you popular among the freshmen?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"All the smart kids seem to get on my ass a lot. Those freshmen up there are smart asses, they should be in English 1 or something", he sat up and leaned down to his bag to get his notebook out. I kept staring at the three kids in the front and then I broke my stare when a tall, dark skinned man with dark hollow eyes, came up with his briefcase and placed it on the desk in the front. Everyone was talking so the class was a bit loud.

"SILENCE, MAGGOTS. CLASS HAS STARTED!", he practically yelled and everyone got dead silent. Holy shit is this guy from the army or something?

"Good. I am Mr. Shadis, and this course is a college based course, so I hope you can handle writing long papers and reading complex books unless you're a bunch of sissies. We will start reading The Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. I expect every one of you to get the book by Thursday…" everyone looked scared, but I was just annoyed with the fact that I have to read a hard book; well I heard it was hard. I looked over at Levi, leaving back on his chair with arms crossed, not really giving a fuck. Mr. Shadis was passing around the syllabi and we spent most of the class going over all the assignments we'll have during the semester, which is like 10 essays plus the midterm and final. Holy fuck. I stared at Levi, who was drawing that coat of arms again, with the wings, his eyes concentrating on every little line he drew adding lots of detail. I stared at his hair and wondered how he would look like with a buzzcut. I giggled quietly, and Levi turned to me. I smiled at him. He just frowned and returned to his drawing. Ha, he's cute. Wait, did I just call him cute?

"I want you guys to analyze this poem and identify 10 literary devices. AND NO TALKING. We will discuss this as a class", I swear Shadis sounded like he had a ruler stuck up his ass. I started writing, and I finished pretty fast, and I stared at the clock. 10 more minutes until music class. Oh yes.

_~Levi's Point of View~_

I finished my work and I wanted to work on my drawing again, but I kept drawing the same shit every time and I was getting bored of it. For some reason, I don't know why I drew this or how this seems significant to me. Also, I don't know why I'm so interested in Kammie. It's like I somehow know her. I have dreams of her, I never saw her face, but the copper red hair and the green blue eyes stood out the most. It's unfamiliar though. I wanted to stare at her some more to see if I can figure out something, but I keep withdrawing myself. Plus, what if I freak her out? I just don't wanna lose sight of her. Since the first time I bumped into her, I knew those eyes, I've seen through them before, somehow. I glanced a bit at Kammie, who was chewing on her nails staring at the front. Eww, disgusting.

"Pass up your papers. Remember to get your books by Thursday unless you sissies want an F", Mr, Shadis closed his briefcase and the bell rung. I grabbed my things, and looked over at Kammie who was struggling with her bag strap getting stuck under the desk. I lifted it up for her.

"Thanks", she smiled at me. I wish I didn't see that smile. It hit my cold heart like a piece of molten rock. I stared down at her dryly.

"Lets just go to our music class", I said, and she followed. The brat isn't so soft I guess, I thought she would start crying or something. I guess soon enough, I should tell her about it. Maybe after school..

_~Back to Kammie's P.O.V.~_

I stared at the back of levi's head, and then his backpack, which had a few buttons and patches. One was a Misfits patch, a Slipknot patch, and a Sex pistols button, and a hand sanitizer hanging by his zipper thing. I kinda giggled, because I know that those hand sanitizers come from Bath and Body Works, assuming he actually goes there or something. He really is a clean freak haha. The music classroom was big, complete with lockers (I guess for the instruments), music stands on the sides, a big dry erase board with lines across to draw music notes or measures, and it smelled like cinnamon. There was chairs all se up in a circle, so Levi and I sat down next to each other. I saw the blond boy from last period here, sitting next to a boy with ruffled brown hair and olive colored skin. Both his eyes are a different color; green blue and gold. Holy shit he's heterochromic. That's the first time seeing that. The boy looked up and stared at me, a bit surprised, his mouth a bit open. I frowned a bit and he just smiled and started talking to the blond boy.

"Did you just see that?", I asked Levi, who was tying his shoe

"I'm tying my shoe, how would I see when I'm looking down?", he answered.

"Well I don't know, I just, saw something weird", I told him. "The kid in the front looked at me funny"

"Maybe he likes you", he responded dully. Hmm I guess? Levi glanced up at the boy, his eyes widening. He got up suddenly and went outside. What the hell? I got up and followed him.

"Levi, what's wrong?" I asked him. His back was facing me.

"I just needed air was all", was his only response. I just stood there a bit quiet and a bit scared to talk to him, so I just went back inside. He came back after, ignoring the boy he stared at wide eyed earlier. The boy kept glancing at us but he didn't say anything. He just talked to the blond boy next to him. Soon the class got crowded and the teacher, a young blond with a goatee appeared, dressed casually in flannel and jeans and converse. He was smiling.

"Ahh, welcome people to Music and chorus class 101. I'll be your instructor Mike Zacharius, but please just call me Mr. Zacharius. Hmmm it seems that we have everyone here, let's look at the roster", he looks at the clipboard in his hand. And starts calling out names.

"Millie Abatross?"

"Here!"

"Levi Ackerman?". Levi just raised his hand.

A couple of other names passed.

"Armin Arlert?"

"Here sir!", the blond boy called out, his voice really cheery. He looks so optimistic.

A couple of other names passed and I looked up when a certain interesting name was called out.

"Eren Jaeger?", the boy with the heterocromic eyes raised his hand.

"I'm here", he said, meeting my stare. I quickly looked down. Ugh, what's up with me feeling strange when I see a certain person?

"Ok guys, we will have lots of choices in this class. We have strings, percussion, and wind instruments as well as vocal, as in the use of your voice. This class is completely experimental , so have fun but don't lounge around, because you'll lose points that way. OK people who want to play strings, raise your hands?", I decided to raise my hand and so did Levi. I looked up and Eren did too.

"Ok, you guys follow me to the stockroom", and with that we got up and followed Mr. Zacharius. I can feel Eren's stare down at me. The guy was tall, practically a giant compared to my size. Even taller than Levi.

"Hey", Eren called out. I turned around and stared at the golden and green blue eyes. He was smiling. I'm not gonna lie, he's kinda cute. There's too many good looking people at this school.

"Um hi", I said back. Levi was walking way up ahead now.

"Your name is Kammie right? Are you a freshman?, he asked. I shook my head.

"Nah I'm a junior. I like your eyes by the way", I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks I get that a lot", he said. We kinda paused in the stockroom while Mr. Zacharius explained where to get the instruments and how to put them away properly. Eren nudged at me.

"New to this school?", he asked.

"Yeah, I was another school across town. Buchanan High school", I said. I heard a quiet "oh" escape from his mouth.

"You talk to him?", he pointed at Levi who was facing the teacher along with the others.

"Yeah…why?", I was suddenly puzzled. Maybe he knew him too? I don't know I just came to this school.

"Don't hang out with him much . He hides a bunch of secrets and he seems a bit messed up. If you don't want to get hurt just don't talk to him. I mean he's an ok guy, but I wish he was more open", I gulped. Eren walked ahead and stood somewhere that wasn't next to Levi. I was confused at this point. So Levi is supposed to be a bad person or a good person to me?

But in my dreams, he saved me? Or am I missing some more shit?

I stood by Levi and stared at the back of his head. I didn't want to leave him though. I'm somehow…growing attached to him. Almost how a flower attaches to soil. I just didn't want to. While Eren wasn't looking, Levi nudged at me and whispered in my ear.

"Oi, you talked to Eren didn't you?", he asked. I nodded and looked down. He whispered again.

"Whatever he told you, just don't think about it. He tends to talk shit on others", he said, sounding a bit…panicky?

"Levi, are you a bad person, or a good person?"

"I'm neither", he stared into my eyes, his eyes turning dark blue under this light, "I don't really know really"

"Levi…are you doing anything after school?", I asked him.

"No, why?", his brows furrowed once again.

"Lets grab some Starbucks yeah? By the school?", I waited anxiously for his reply.

"Sure", he said.

_I'm scared to tell her. I'm scared that she'll never look at me the same again. _

_I'm scared that….she'll think I'm the enemy._


	6. Do You Remember?

Ch. 6 Do You Remember?

_A bunch of screaming, my breath is loud and intense. Sounds of cables swishing out the 3dmg's. I heard his voice._

"_MEN, GATHER AROUND, DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF HIM!"_

_I felt weak, I looked at hands. I seemed to be dangling, no, laying? I can't tell. I was afraid, I felt lost. Because as I stared at the pair of hands, something looked wrong._

_These hands…aren't human._

I blinked, realizing that I had a flashback. I was in Starbucks in line, and next to me was Levi. He was looking at his phone, a boring expression read on his face.

"What are you up to?", I asked quietly, hoping he would hear me over the loud ass poppy music in the background.

"Playing a game" he mumbled. I saw that he was playing Angry Birds, actually being super good at it. He's probably on level 70 or some shit, I don't know I don't play it. I actually figured that Levi wouldn't be the type to have social sites, considering how socially inverted he was. Hmm, I wonder if I can ask for hos number so we can text, but I'll probably do it later. My palms were sweaty and I kept wiping them on my skirt. I glanced outside the window looking at my bike on the bike stand. We got out drinks and sat at a table by the window I was looking through. I sip my vanilla frap and Levi drinks his Earl Grey tea in the cup, with LEVI written in bold, but free handwriting. He even likes his tea to be dark.

There was silence.

He was looking down, and the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons started playing.

"I swear they play this song everywhere!" I exclaimed, trying to get his attention. He looks up and his frown softens a bit.

"Shh Brat, you're practically yelling", he scolded. I grunted and folded my arms. He takes his cup and stands up.

"Let's go to my place, it's too fucking loud here", he tells me, yanking on my shirt. I quickly got up and followed him outside, got my bike and straddled it on my side as I walked with Levi.

"Do you live close by?", I asked him.

"Kind of, it takes me a few minutes to get to school", his stare was kept to the front, but I kept staring at him.

I was looking around recognizing the area, even more when he turned to my street.

"Hey I live in this street", I said cheerfully. Levi turned to me.

"Well I never seen your face around, only at school", he said. His face never changes expression; I swear he's like the male version of Kristen Stewart.

"That's because I just moved here like 2 weeks ago and I haven't left my house at all, and besides I was fixing up the place", I explained.

"Hmm, you're the new people from the block". Wait…the block? I lived in his block? What the fuck?

"I live in YOUR neighborhood?", oh his was getting even more interestingly creepy.

"Yeah brat, are you deaf?", he hissed. I rolled his eyes at him.

"No im not deaf, I just needed you to clarify", he just "tch"ed and we kept walking. He lives 2 houses left of my house. Wow, I never saw him though. It's pretty creepy how I've been having dreams of him and I have been living by him this whole time. I awkwardly strolled my bike as I followed him to the front of his house.

"You can leave your bike on the porch", he inquired, and then he opened his door and led me inside.

His house is pretty nice if you ask me. Dark wooden floors, dark reddish walls, but it wasn't dark inside since the windows were open. This place looked very "homey", complete with a soft rug on the ground, soft looking brown couches, a giant flat screen with a sound system and game counsels on the wooden…uh? I don't know what it's called, some type of furniture where you can put your TV on it or some shit. Levi took off his shoes and I took off mine as well and he set his backpack on the ground. He gestured at me with that scowl look on his face to set my backpack there so I did. I looked around and realized how quiet it was. Nobody was home. My face flushed a bit and I looked down. I was never in a house alone before, WITH A GUY. And this was Levi; the mysterious as fuck, frowney grouchy short guy which I suppose is of French decent, creepy "stranger". He was walking around and when he came back he handed me a bottle of water.

"Don't just stand there", he stammered. He started walking towards the stairs and I followed him like a damn duckling does to its mother. Holy shit, I'm going to his room, aren't I? I'm imagining by now what his room looks like as we walk upstairs. Probably looks all dull and plain white with nothing on the walls. Maybe his room is black and he has candles all over the place and a damn pentagram drawn on his floor where he tries to summon satan (actually he looks a bit less creepy to do that sort of thing) and yeah I know he's pretty err cold and uhh blunt but I don't think he's evil, just rude. Levi opens his room, which was right next to the staircase. His room is a light grayish blue, and he has these toy planes hanging from the ceiling. He's got a hell of a lot of posters on his wall. Jeez, ranging from Motionless in White, Stick to Your Guns, A Day To Remember, to the Misfits, Paramore, 30 Seconds to Mars, Of Mice & Men, For All Those Sleeping, Blink- 182, The Story So Far, random Vans Warped tour posters, and a random Vans off the wall poster. He has it all. He's a fucking band guy. I shit you not he probably moshes too.

He doesn't even look like a band guy to begin with, and also his room is super tidy and clean. Ha, his mom must be so proud of him.

"I like…all these bands too", I noted as I stared around.

"Yeah, don't get too full of yourself", he mumbled as he sat on his bed.

"Hmph!", I rolled my eyes and sat next to him, feeling the whole a lot of awkward coming in again because we're alone…in his room…just us…alone. He looks right at me.

"That's cool, I don't know anyone with my taste in music", he spoke, not looking excited, but I'm pretty sure deep down his bitterness he was. I smiled shyly.

"Do you ever wonder how things seem so unrecognizable, but somehow are recognizable? Like how there's things that remind you of something…from the past?", Levi stared into space, his brows softening, and the wrinkles around his eyes becoming less harsh. I quivered, because I knew this question but I didn't know how to answer it.

"I don't know..", I whispered. He was staring at the ground now.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Kammie?", he asked. His frown was gone, and for the first time, I was seeing him calm and less irritated. But he was still serious. I gulped and stared right into his icy glare. Why the fuck is he asking me this question?

"I-I don't know, I r-really don't believe in that shit b-but", he got closer to me until we were only a few inches apart, the light revealing his light blue eyes. What was he doing? What is he thinking?

"I'm probably just crazy", he confessed, getting away from me, staring at his drawer.

"No, I don't think you're crazy, I mean, I sort of have a belief but you know, it's possible", he looked up and blinked a few times.

"I guess you're right", he said silently. I didn't know what was happening. I don't know if this is all a coincidence, or maybe he's having a whole different problem than mine's, but my anxiety was returning.

"I have weird dreams of a different past", his frown returned, but he looks lost. I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought he was gonna say something else but he didn't say anything at all. There was a long silence and he spoke again.

"I wish I didn't feel or didn't care…I don't understand why I'm feeling like this", his voice was shaking. He wasn't crying, or at least that's what I was seeing, but probably mentally struggling. I just met him today and I didn't know how to respond. _Just tell him that you see him in your dreams. But why can't you do it? Afraid of the truth? What is the truth anyways? _I got up from the bed, walked over to Levi, kneeled down to the floor…

And embraced him tightly.

He was, cold. And I was shaking. Especially for my small frame, it seemed like I was hugging a bear. I didn't know why I was hugging him, my eyes were burning. It feels like tears about to come out. I blink them away. No I don't want to.

"Psh get off me you stupid idiot, I'm not even sad", he pushed me off, but I caught myself on the drawer before plunging down to the ground. I glared at him.

"Well fuck, I'm sorry", I growled back. He just stared at me angrily but his stare became the same old frown he always puts on.

"I hate when people just touch me like that", he gets up and lends me a hand, but I get up by myself.

"Why am I even here anyways?", I lisped. He turns around.

"Because I have no fucking friends and I wanted to—", his hand curled into a fist, "be friends with you"

"uhh okay", I felt really stupid. I don't know why but I wish I was saying the important things I experience too, but my anxiety is preventing me from doing so. He drinks his water.

"There's a show this weekend. Care to come?", he was looking at his calendar now.

"Uhh…ok", I said. "Who's playing?"

"Being As an Ocean is coming", he replied coldly, he wasn't pissed, but he looked like he was regretting something. Of course..so am I. I was remembering what Eren told me in class, that he hides secrets. What kinds of secrets? And why he's not telling me. I'm too afraid to ask.

"Yeah sure, I like them", I said, still in my little trance of thinking. I hear footsteps and the door opens.

"Levi, I'm home from work and—Oh, why hello there! Levi…who is this?" I was staring at Levi's mother, a woman with jet black hair like his, and smallish eyes, not too small. Her eyebrows were thin and black, and she sported deep red lipstick. She was dressed in a suit, she's probably a lawyer.

"This is Kammie, a stupid kid I befriended at school today" he said.

"Hey I'm not stupid!", I barked. Mrs. Ackerman laughed.

"Levi tends to get that way, I'm sorry he's not behaving very well", she smiled. Levi looked annoyed.

"Mother… ", he mumbled. Oh this was kind of funny.

"I thought she was your girlfriend at first Levi", she winked at me. I covered my face with both hands.

"We aren't dating!", Levi and I said in unison. He looked at my seemingly blushing face.

"Tch, we're friends ok", he put his hands in his pockets. Mrs. Ackerman smiled some more.

"Well, I'll get myself into comfty clothes and make you guys and Lilith snacks yes? I'm sure you both are hungry", she walks off. Levi sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Who's Lili—"

"She's my little sister" he answered. We made eye contact again, and I swear to god I hated it but I fucking loved it at the same damn time.

"So you're coming?", he said, his deep voice vibrating in my ears. I guess he was talking about the show.

"yeah, I'm free anyways so yeah", I gave him a big smile. He walked out of the room and paused and looked behind me.

"Aren't you coming?", he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I know", and I followed him. As we approached the stairs, he opens his mouth again, his voice quiet and soft.

"Thanks, Kammie"

_So what's holding me from speaking the truth? Probably my anxiety, but I don't want to scare her. Does she even know our past? That we were soldiers in the Survey Corps 2,000 years ago? That we killed titans and watched others die in front of us? Does she remember those stupid brats and that twat Eren? Does she remember us? Does she even remember her own abilities? Does she remember that day that man never forgot, the beginning of the end. Did she remember….her death…?_


End file.
